This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Previous studies suggest that Group VIA Phospholipase A(2) (iPLA(2)beta) participates in ER-stress induced apoptosis, and mouse macrophages undergo ER stress and apoptosis upon free cholesterol loading (FCL). We recently generated iPLA(2)beta-null mice, and here we demonstrate that iPLA(2)beta-null macrophages have reduced sensitivity to FCL-induced apoptosis, although they and wild-type (WT) cells exhibit similar increases in the transcriptional regulator CHOP.